Vekon Family
The Vekon are a powerful Zarosian family which generally reside in the Fremmenik Lands. Their story began deep in the Second Age, and they are still going strong. The current patriarch of the family is Volet Vekon, a mage with extreme power. With his brother's disappearance(s), Volet will be trying to lead the Vekon into a Golden Age of strength and prosperity. History First Age Second Age Third Age During the Third Age, The Vekon mostly kept to themselves, worried about the god wars. They were also very worried they would be found out to be Zarosians, and be killed. During this time, their powers faded slightly. Nothing much happened during this age, they just did what they could to survive and keep their legacy alive. Fourth Age When Guthix awoke, The Vekon saw this as a chance to regain their power. Of course, noticing it had diminished, they decided to make a change. They moved north, to the rough climate of the Fremmenik Lands, where they would be taught to be strong. They each passed the trials, and were granted permission to live in Relleka. Here, most of them grew physically strong, where as the others stayed versed in the ancient arts of magicks. This carried on throughout most of the Fourth Age. They trained and trained, regaining their former power. Fifth Age They carried on how they had in the fourth age, but in year 135 of the fifth age, Volet, the current patriarch of the Vekon was born. He slowly became one of the most powerful magick users the Vekon had ever seen. The Vekon slowly rose in power, and made a camp for themselves east of Relleka. It was here that Volet took control of the Vekon, when he was 30. This was welcomed by most, and they celebrated under his rule. When he was 31, Volet disappeared, abandoning the family. They did well without him, but he soon returned, a year later, and made them more powerful once again. Again, he disappeared, but this time Drazker took over the family. He led it brilliantly, and made them more powerful again. When he died, Volet mysteriously returned, this time with a pregnant wife. Now leading the Vekon, he intends to make them some of the most powerful people in Gielinor. Family Members Volet Vekon * '' '' Status: Unknown *Role: Patriarch of the Vekon, brother of Drazker and Kalter, son of Unkayai Drazker Vekon *Status: Deceased? *Role: Brother of Volet and Kalter, son of Unkayai Kalter Vekon *Status: Unknown *Role: Brother of Volet and Drazker, son of Unkayai Symon Vekon *Status: Deceased *Role: Son of Roland Velix Vekon *Status: Alive *Role: Husband of Vari, Father of Ralkir, Son of Roland Vari Vekon *Status: Alive *Role: Wife of Velix, Mother of Ralkir Ralkir Vekon *Status: Young and strong *Role: Son of Velix and Vari Velria Vekon *Status: Alive and well *Role: Daughter of Volet Sinaf Vekon *Status: Alive and well *Role: Lost member of the Vekon Rakdur Vekon *Status: Alive and well *Role: New member to the Vekon Drazker Vekon Jr. *Status: Alive and very young *Role: Son of Drazker and Liz Valkyrie Vekon *Status: Alive and exploring the world *Role: Great niece of Unkayi Trivia Category:Family Category:Lore Category:Zarosian Category:Fremennik